A Very Merry Smashmas
by SmasherG
Summary: It's Christmas time in Smashville. And The Smashers Do Stuff to Celebrate it. Rated T For a little Swearing and other stuff


Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything, or anything referenced in this.

It Was Christmas Time in Smashville, and everyone was doing something.

"Ah Christmas, My Favorite Time Of year." Link Said.

"So is mine" Ness said.

"And Mine" Said Lucas

"And ours!" Said the ice climbers.

"ICE CREAM SANDWICHES!" Kirby Randomly Screamed.

"Okay…" everyone said with an Anime style Sweatdrop.

"You Wanna Hear Some Stories?" Link Asked.

"No duh, that's why this is a Fanfic!" Toon Link Said. And then he heard some glass break.

"What Was That?!" Toon Link asked.

"That, Was the sound of The Fourth wall breaking..." Ike said dramatically.

"He Always Says things so Dramactilly" Lucas Said.

"No duh, didn't You Read the..." Toon Link Started.

"Text? Yes" Ness Said. Then they heard more Glass Break.

"Wow, Two Fourth Wall Breaks in A row, it's a combo." Sonic said.

"Anyway, Let's Just Get to The Story!" Link said.

"What is it anyway?" Toon Link Asked.

"Night before Christmas." Link said.

"Classic." Sonic Said.

"Look Who's Talking." Ness Said.

"What, Im not In My Classic Form" Sonic Said While Ironically as his Classic Self

"Whatever, Let's Just get to the story." Link said.

"Twas The night before Christmas, And all Through the House..." Link started.

"Don't you mean Mansion?" Toon Link Said.

"Fine, 'Twas the night before Christmas, And all Through the Mansion, Not a Creature was stirring..." Link continued.

"Except For Every Pokémon in the mansion." Sonic Said. "There Tanked with Lon Lon Milk and hitting each other with Home run Bats. PIKA! That's Pikachu for 'HOLY CRAP!"

"Well, I didn't expect this to be a Parody of A certain Version of this." Link Said with an anime Style Sweatdrop.

"The Story, the Fanfic, or this Chapter?" Toon Link Said. And then instead of a Glass break to Signify Another Fourth Wall break, he Heard the "C,C,COMBO,BR,BR,BREAKER!" Scream.

"And The Fourth Wall Has been Broken Three times." Sonic said.

"ANYWAY…'not a creature was Stirring, Not Even a Mouse." Link Continued.

"Mouse, you wish! This is Smashville that's a mouser!" Toon Link said.

"Oh come on, We don't Get Mousers in here!" Link said. And then the mouser from Mario two came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" Mouser said as he walked along.

"How do People keep getting into the House?" Falco asked.

"I have no idea." Mario said.

"Anyway...'The Stockings on the chimney were hung with care.' Link Continued.

"And I hope Santa gives me some of Samus's..." Captain Falcon Said.

"SAY IT AND YOU DIE!" Samus said. Pointing a Gun at Falcon.

"I was gonna say underwear..." Falcon said. Samus shot him anyway, only it didn't kill him.

"IM ALIVE!" falcon said, and then a random Safe fell on him. "Im okay..." He stated.

"Weird, anyway 'the children were snuggled in their bed, while visions of sugarplums danced in their head." Link continued.

"Huh, Last time I checked, I Saw eggplants in a rainbow Color world and..." Popo Started.

"No, you were just high on poison mushrooms." Nana Said.

"I was wondering what was That Purple mushroom I found in wolf's Close..." Popo started.

"Continue the story Link." Wolf said.

"Okay…'with mommy and her Kerchief and I and my cat, we settled down..."

"Wait, A mom with a Neckerkecif, You don't think..." Ness said.

"Its betilla wearing Rayman's Old Neckerchief? Maybe..." Toon link said.

"Okay, What is with it and you getting the Reference before anybody can realize it?!" Luigi Said. Toon Link just shrugs.

"Gee I wonder what you were doing." Fox said. Samus just shot falcon again.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Falcon Said.

"Whatever. Anyway 'as I drew in my head and was turning around, out came saint nick with a bound." Link continued.

"He went into the chimney..." Sonic Started.

"Yeah," Link said.

"How Does he get down there? Does He grease himself up so he can slide down There?" Sonic said.

"Actually, I can imagine that." Falco said.

"Anyway, 'He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot." Link Continued.

"That, and him falling down a chimney. Why doesn't anyone realize this, he is Burnt off his ass!" Sonic said.

"Guys, Watch it! This is supposed to be a PG thirteen story!" Link said.

"Well, Sonic did swear at the beginning of this fanfic." Falco said.

"Still, it's PG thirteen." Link said.

"Whatever Elf." Falco said.

"DON'T CALL ME AN ELF!" Link shouted. Then He coughed. "Sorry about that."

"Wow, he snapped." Luigi said.

"Um...Back to the Story. 'He spranged to his sleigh, When His team gave a whistle."

"Gotta go quick because here comes samus with her pistol." Falcon said. Samus then shot him twelve times.

"Ow…" Falcon said.

"Lets just finish this, I heard him exclaim as he went out of sight..." Link continued. "Bro, would you like to do the honors?"

"Merry Christmas to All, Oh Crap! I Threw over your Bike!" Toon Link said, ending the Story.

"Well, that was short." Ness said.

"Well if I read the whole story, The Chapter would be too long." Link said.

"True, I'm Just noticed all The References to a Certain Reading of the story." Ness said.

"Well, it makes the story interesting." Link said.

'Whatever Link." Toon link said. "I don't give a"

And that's it for this chapter. As usual be nice in the Reviews.


End file.
